Top of the throne
"Top of the throne" is the villain song of the newest villain Trickster on Mountebank. Throughout the song he explains his plan to the children before kicking them down the zip line. At the bottom there is a bomb where the Royals, village, and children shall meet to blow up. Lyrics Longer Version= Spoken Child 1: You're INSANE! Trickster: Maybe so...but I'm top of the throne now, kiddies Singing When you're living the life of gratitude The royalty always erect Their shaping their lives When power arrives About time I get some respect (get some respect) So I may be low Within royal quo But gratitude ain't padrone When the Royals are gone my plan will move on As I'm gonna be top of the throne If you ever invoke on any stroke You better take a look at the scats You gotta think big to outthink the big And bad using menacing brats So when the show ends and credit begins Supposing I'm gonna be prone Well I ain't gonna stop as far as I'll hop Cause I'm gonna be top of the throne Now the kids that I stold will all be enrolled At the bottom of the bombing site They'll be rolling down while I go unfound In the far out scree of this soon-boomed town When the Royals arrive to then save the day And rescue the tumbling kids The timer will click and I'll be off quick At their destination they'll go BLITZ! Spoken We've really grown the past few months. Phase 1 is a little standard. I hired my Jesters to steal you children and watch the Royals incase they try to outthink me. Phase 2 is the tough part. I had to sell a lot of "T.N.T" to former countries in order to get enough money for this whole operation equipment. Phase 3 is a bit dirty. I've already mailed explosives to every castle I used to perform at circling the fjord. And once I use this controller to signal the bomb downhill when it goes off then so will they, baby! Phase 4 is my favorite. We Jesters escape in the helicopter and freeze the polercaps forever using my Freezaray. Causing the Phoenix to never return again! Child 2: Yeah, we get it. Trickster: And now that I have my copter ready. I'm afraid you kids will riding the DY-NO-MITE zip lines down! Ha, ha, ha, ha! When you've sentenced a pair of people to die Someone is bound to think it's such jokes But when their in the grave I'm sure to behave The rest will be a huddle of hoax But when they hear that thump They'll know their time is up I'm demolish the bodies once they've blown Oh, those days of disregarding are but no more Cause I'm gonna be top of the throne Oh, those days of disregarding are but no more Cause I'm gonna be top of the throne All those days of disregarding are Royals now Cause I'm gonna be top of the throne Oh, yeah I'm about to be top of the throne Let's take on home, peeps I say I'm gonna be... Top of the Throne! Spoken You've been trickstered, kiddies Oh, yeah |-|Shorter Version= Child 1: You're INSANE! Trickster: Maybe so...but I'm top of the throne now, kiddies Singing When you're living the life of gratitude The royalty always erect Their shaping their lives When power arrives About time I get some respect So I may be low Within royal quo But gratitude ain't padrone When the Royals are gone my plan will move on As I'm gonna be top of the throne Now the kids that I stold will all be enrolled At the bottom of the bombing site They'll be rolling down while I go unfound In the far out scree of this soon-boomed town Spoken We've really grown the past few months. Phase 1 is a little standard. I hired my Jesters to steal you children and watch the Royals incase they try to outthink me. Phase 2 is the tough part. I had to sell a lot of "T.N.T" to former countries in order to get enough money for this whole operation equipment. Phase 3 is a bit dirty. I've already mailed explosives to every castle I used to perform at circling the fjord. And once I use this controller to signal the bomb downhill when it goes off then so will they, baby! Phase 4 is my favorite. We Jesters escape in the helicopter and freeze the polercaps forever using my Freezaray. Causing the Phoenix to never return again! Child 2: Yeah, we get it. Trickster: And now that I have my copter ready. I'm afraid you kids will riding the DY-NO-MITE zip lines down! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Oh, those days of disregarding are but no more Cause I'm gonna be top of the throne Oh, yeah I'm about to be top of the throne Let's take on home, peeps I say I'm gonna be... Top of the Throne! Spoken You've been trickstered, kiddies Oh, yeah Category:Villain Songs Category:Solo songs Category:Royally Ever After songs